


Not Quite Pristine

by gardensgnome



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bottom Tseng, M/M, Persuasive Reno, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://destiny.ponderosa121.com/art-disorderly-conduct/"> this lovely art of Tseng Pondy did for my b'day.</a>  So I wrote her fic in appreciation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Quite Pristine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



> Inspired by [ this lovely art of Tseng Pondy did for my b'day.](http://destiny.ponderosa121.com/art-disorderly-conduct/) So I wrote her fic in appreciation.

Keys rattled and locks clicked loudly, heralding the arrival of the occupant of the darkened apartment. Two forms cast long shadows across the hardwood floor as the door opened to admit bright florescent light from the corridor. Shoes clattered to the floor and the door closed a little louder than necessary, returning the room to darkness.

“Must you be so loud?” Tseng asked, socked feet barely making a noise on the floor as he navigated the room purely on memory, easily bypassing the couch to go to the windows.

“’M not being loud. You’re being too quiet,” Reno argued, footfalls heavy as me made to follow his fellow Turk, a soft oomph and the sound of something moving and a muffled laugh. “Heh, couch there.”

“Just stand still,” came the command from the darkness as blinds opened to reveal the bright city below, Tseng’s form outlined as he paused for a long moment to gather his thoughts.

Now able to get about without running into Tseng’s furniture, Reno moved up behind Tseng and curled his fingers into the whispery fall of black hair, shifting it aside to nuzzle a warm ear. “You smell bloody,” he husked, pressing closer and licking the skin.

There was no movement from Tseng, not even a hitch of breath as the soft nuzzle became a scrape of teeth. Emboldened by the lack of fight, Reno wrapped an arm about Tseng’s waist, reaching up for the zipper that would release the jacket and eventually give him access to soft skin and the strength it hid.

“You taste of blood too,” Reno said as his fingers moved up to loosen the black tie that had hardly been set out of place during their evening…activities. He’d barely begun to slide it free of the no longer pristine collar when Tseng knocked his hands aside.

“None of it is mine. I need to shower,” Tseng said, stepping from between Reno and the window, heading towards his bedroom and the bathroom there.

“No, you need to let me fuck you,” Reno argued, jacket slipping from his shoulders to puddle on the floor, forgotten as he followed Tseng out of the main room.

“Rude will bring Rufus here once they’re clear.”

“Forget about them until they get here. Rude got Rufus out before the fight really started. You taste of excitement, Tseng,” Reno purred as he caught up with Tseng, trapping his hand in his own before it could reach the light switch.

Tseng’s exasperated sigh was loud in the small room, Reno listening to it echo off the tiles as he flipped Tseng around to rest against with his back against the wall. He could smell the spicy cologne that the older man usually wore, mixed with dried sweat and blood and felt a definite twitch of his cock in response. A good fuck right now would be the perfect end to his evening.

“You’re not fighting me, boss,” Reno smirked as he slipped buttons through their holes and slid soiled shirt, jacket and tie from golden skin. “You want this as much as I do.”

“I want to get clean as I can still smell that…thing, on my clothing.”

“That guy that touched you?” Reno asked, hand tightening on Tseng’s arms as cloth hit the floor. “Who slid his hand into your hair and trapped you against the table while I was off getting us another round of drinks?”

“The one you king hit from behind and started a brawl with his friends,” Tseng countered, glaring at his subordinate while he unclasped and removed his gloves. “I had the situation under control, Reno.”

Reno’s deep chuckle sounded in the room. “Sure you did, boss. That was why he was leaning in for a kiss. You’re lucky it was me that got to him first. Rude would have killed him. I don’t mind that you don’t thank me for saving you. The fight was fun.”

“I didn’t need saving,” Tseng hissed, eyes sparking with anger as he pushed Reno from him and stepped towards the shower.

_Ooooh feisty_ , Reno thought, watching as Tseng turned the shower on and loosened his belt and pants at the same time. Reno couldn’t help staring at his superior’s ass, clad in nothing but skin hugging black boxer briefs as Tseng removed his socks. He also couldn’t help the soft moan of appreciation as thumbs hooked into the cloth and slipped it off in a smooth movement. That moan could have also have just been from the fondling of his cock through his own clothing.

Steam and water on glass quickly obscured Tseng from his view, Reno smirking as he quickly shed his clothing, uncaring of the two buttons that popped off in his rush to be naked. He was very thankful he’d gone commando that whole day, made getting undressed a faster event.

Stepping into the shower behind Tseng, Reno slid his fingers over wet skin as he pressed up against Tseng’s slick back, mouth moving to place open kisses on a bare shoulder, hardened cock pushing against the cleft of firm buttocks.

“I’m getting clean, Reno,” Tseng growled, Reno easily catching the elbow directed at his ribs and hooking his arm around it, trapping Tseng against him.

“You’re clean enough, boss,” Reno said, free hand moving to tilt Tseng’s head up so he could access his neck, thumb sliding over the lightly dirtied jaw as he bit down on wet skin.

Reno hummed as Tseng trembled a little against him, the first decent reaction he’d managed to get, one increased as his other hand ghosted over groin to an awakening cock. Long, nimble fingers curled around the slowly hardening organ, bringing it to full attention with a few firm strokes coupled with a teasing of the tip with his thumb.

“See,” Reno purred into Tseng’s ear when the older man thrust into this hand. “You do want this.”

“Hurry it up, Reno,” Tseng ordered, breath hitching between strokes.

Crimson brows quirked upwards at the command and Reno’s hand dropped to grasp the base of Tseng’s cock. Tseng squirmed against him in protest and Reno had to swallow a groan.

“Who is in charge here?”

“Reno…”

“Say it, boss,” Reno purred against Tseng’s ear, tonguing the lobe, sucking it into his mouth before lightly biting the ear a few times. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you,” he said, hand once again stroking Tseng’s cock, “to slide my dick between your cheeks and give it to you hard and fast and deep and fill you until you can’t hold anymore.”

Tseng’s reply was an incoherent growl.

“Aw come now, it’s not that hard to say ‘fuck me’,” Reno whispered as he did a little thrusting of his own, Tseng’s movements making him need to move to ease some of the tension.

“Lube is behind the shampoo,” Tseng bit out, hanging his head, hair hiding his face.

Knowing that was the best answer he would get for the moment, Reno released Tseng’s cock to reach for the lube. He fumbled with the bottles, unable to watch what he was doing, eyes captured by the sight of Tseng’s hand replacing his own, slim fingers stroking and rubbing, the sight of Tseng jerking himself off almost made Reno drop the lube when he finally found it.

The cap broke off and fell to the floor when Reno popped the tube open, gel making his hand slippery. The tube joined the lid on the floor. Fingers well slicked, Reno divided the gel between his hands, one to apply a little to his own cock, the other to slide between wet buttocks. Unable to wait, he immediately slid two fingers into Tseng’s heat, Tseng lifting up on his toes a little at the sudden intrusion.

“Dammit Reno.”

“Sorry, boss, but you’ve got me so fuckin’ hard here I don’t want to waste time,” he said, resting a hand on Tseng’s shoulder and indicating for him to lean against the tiled wall of the shower cubicle.

Smirking at the way Tseng opened up so beautifully when leaning away with legs spread, Reno got a little distracted by watching his fingers slide into Tseng’s body, his other stroking his own cock, Tseng doing the same while pushing back against the fingers within him. Three fingers made Tseng gasp and Reno wasted no time in replacing those digits with his own needy cock.

Fingers splayed on wet hips, Reno forcefully pulled Tseng back against him, Tseng’s choked cry not at all drowned out by the falling water. Not happy that he wouldn’t see Tseng’s face, Reno hastily pulled out and turned Tseng around, backing him up against the tiles. Reno’s slimness belied his true strength and muscles shifted under wet skin as he easily lifted Tseng from the floor. It too two tries to get the positioning just right but then he was sliding once again into the slick heat and both of them groaned. Glancing at Tseng’s face, Reno saw the order there in the heated gaze and returned it with a smirk as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Saying nothing when arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, Reno sucked Tseng’s tongue into his mouth as they kissed, tangling it with his own before chasing it back and invading Tseng as best he could. The wet slap of skin on skin, the muffled noises Tseng made barely heard over the water hitting the floor, the hand sliding into his hair…Reno was in heaven. He would have liked to wrap his fingers about Tseng’s cock but that was already covered, Tseng’s knuckles occasionally brushing against Reno’s navel, sending extra tingles of sensation to his balls.

It was Tseng who broke the kiss, head back against the tile, pupils dilated and breath stuttering as he stroked faster, Reno not breaking the stare, needing to see his face when he came. He could feel the tightening around his cock and thrust deeper, Tseng’s sudden curse of his name followed by streaks of hot on his skin making Reno smirk before he pressed closer, teeth sinking into Tseng’s shoulder as he emptied himself repeatedly into the still pulsing heat that surrounded him.

He had to help Tseng stand when they parted, arm lazily looped about Tseng’s waist as Tseng did the same, legs trembling as they regained their breath.

“Now may I finish my shower?” Tseng asked, not sounding as peeved as Reno thought Tseng would like to be at having been accosted in his own shower. Tseng did protest too much sometimes.

“Sure,” Reno said, hand sliding down so that his fingers could slip through the semen leaking from Tseng, swirling around and lightly pressing against the muscles there until Tseng groaned softly. “If you’re quick we can get in another round before Rufus and Rude arrive.”

“No, no more,” Tseng said, turning his back to Reno and grabbing the soap of the shelf as Reno stepped from the cubicle.

“I wouldn’t take too long if I were you, boss. I might just show Rufus those lovely pics the cops took of us.”

Reno’s laughter echoed in the bathroom along with Tseng’s growl, soap and water on the floor as the shower switched itself off, its owner suddenly occupied elsewhere in his apartment.


End file.
